


Broken Things can be Fixed

by Red_Dead



Category: Batman - Fandom, Batman and Robin, Nightwing - Fandom, Red Hood and the Outlaws, Teen Titians - Fandom
Genre: Gen, batfam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at titles and summary's...but this Fan Fic is based on the events of reading Batman 17 and the future summaries of the May and April releases for Nightwing and Teen Titian's.</p>
<p>Its all Family feels from the Batfamily.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gathering

Month’s after the Joker incident…..

Long forgotten were the days of the hot summer. No longer did the birds and the bee’s call out their whimsical noise, for winter had come earlier than expected. The once brightly colored green grass, was blanketed in white, along with everything else for that matter. The Olympian pool could now easily double for a skating rink. The deathly silence, chilling cold and gray landscape gave a dreary look to the Manor. Snow once again, started to fall in all its rare, fleeting beauty.

Alfred looked out from the window, perplexed at what to do. Everyone was home, but the incident of the Joker still lingered in everyone’s mind. The family was still broken, Joker had succeeded in that. Alfred was happy, everyone was still alive and as far as he was concerned, that was all that mattered. The clacking sound of Titus’s nails, brought Alfred’s attention to the youngest son of the household. It hurt Alfred’s heart so, to see the bags underneath the boy’s eyes, another nightmare. They had become more frequent, more horrifying, but Damian never told anyone what he dreamt of. Alfred was contempt that the young Master had his pets by his side, whom expressed great worry for the boy themselves. It shocked Alfred so, that even the BatCow was expressing worry.

“Titus and Alfred are hungry.”

“And you Master Damian? It is noon, should I make you a meal?”

Damian looked around the kitchen, unsure. He’d been unsure a lot lately, second guessing everything now. It was as if the boy was wading ever deeper in the darkness, ready to let that last rope of hope go and be consumed by it.

“I’m not really hungry right now…”

Alfred needed to talk with Bruce again. He was still angered about the stupid stunt he pulled with the Joker. Bruce was too cocky for his own good when he was younger, more so even now, if not more stubborn. Alfred was about to suggest a light snack, when Jason came waltzing in. The months away from Gotham, away from the family, did Jason wonders. The friends he had beside him in those troubling months, from what Alfred had heard, saved Jason. The details of what happened with him, were gray, but he was here at the Manor, giving support for those whom hadn’t adjusted to the mistrust set out by Bruce. 

“You have to eat something kid, or else your animal friends will worry about you. Don’t want that to happen now do you.”

Alfred gave a smile, Jason nodded. As Jason made his way over to the fridge, he patted Titus’s head and quickly ruffled Damian’s hair in the process. Damian batted away his hand and narrowed his eyes.

“Tt, Todd. What concern is it of yours?”

Jason rolled his eyes, ignoring the smart mouth brat. He opened the fridge and grabbed two items. One was whole milk, the other was soy. He raised an eye towards the offending “soy” product.

“You really have gone vegetarian, haven’t you?”

“What’s it to you?”

Jason walked back over to Damian, placing the Soy milk in his hands. He glanced over at Alfred, bowing his head in forgiveness.

“Alfred, advert your eyes because I’m going to be doing a bad habit, in which you greatly frown upon.” 

Jason raised the whole milk in the air, like he was praying to the God’s or something. Alfred wasn’t too sure what he was going on about, before it dawned on him. Damian looked on in disgust as Jason took the milk carton to his lips and drank the beverage. Alfred looked mortified.

“Master Jason, cups were made for a reason!”

Jason ignored Alfred’s ranting. Damian snarled.

“Todd, do you think anyone in this family wants to have your germs?”

Jason stopped drinking the milk, smiling in the process.

“Please, everyone does it. Hell, I learned this from Bruce.”

Damian looked on in awe, his father would do something like this! It was a lie.

“Ah, it is true. Master Bruce learned it from Dick. Such a nasty habit.”

“Only to the eye of the beholder Alfred. I like to think the beverage taste better this way.”

Damian looked at his soy milk, the idea of drinking out of the container was almost stupid. He sighed, sloshing the inside back and forth, before taking a swig out of it. Alfred slapped a hand to his own forehead as if he was insulted by the very act. Jason smiled, raising his milk carton in hand.

“And the tradition continues!”

Damian cracked a smile, be it that it was small and rare, it was a real one. Alfred smiled as he watched the brother get along, his eyes soon falling on the new occupant in the kitchen.

“Hello Master Bruce.”

“Good afternoon Alfred, boys…”

Damian looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He was thrown for a loop, how long was father standing there without his knowing. Jason adverted his eyes, not still sure about being around him just yet. Bruce walked on over to join in with the others. To everyone’s surprise, Bruce grabbed the milk carton in Jason’s hand and took a swig. Damian looked extremely disgusted and Jason was floored.

“Don’t give me that look. I’ve seen Tim drinking right out of the same carton you have in your hands right now Damian.”

Damian narrowed his eyes, looking at the offending item now in his hand, it was contaminated by Drake. Alfred on the other hand, was starting to fume that no one in “this” house hold was using any dish.

“I must say again, there are cups in the covered.”

Dick popped up, stealing the milk container from Bruce and drinking large gulps in the process. Bruce laughed and Jason rolled his eyes. Damian held is soy carton, fearing a Drake may appear and steal his. Alfred was about to snap.

“Relax Alfred, I’m getting a dish see.”

Dick pulled out a bowl, along with a box of cereal. Alfred was becoming sour by the time Dick showed up.

“Animals….you all are….Master Dick, I am whole heartedly assured that you would have just skipped the bowl and poured the milk in the plastic packaging again.”

“Ouch Alfie, calling me by Dick must mean you are angry at me already.”

Small chuckles escaped the large room. The whole family was almost crowded in the kitchen, all that was missing was Tim. Barbra would have joined them, but she was currently taking care of her father who had sadly come down with the flu waiting up all night for Batman the night before.  
Dick jumped onto the counter, sitting on it, looking around the room, stating the obvious.

“Has Tim come down yet?”

Alfred’s anger melted away to a shallow hope. Tim hadn’t come down, not for the last three days. 

“Master Tim hasn’t left his room the moment he came to the residence. He didn’t look all that happy to be here in all honesty.”

Jason leaned on the counter, looking around almost defeated. He knew a lot more with what was going on with Tim than anyone else in the family. It was only thanks to Roy and Miguel being buddy-buddy with each other, did Jason even become aware of Tim’s failing mental health.

“I’m worried about him too. Normally we at least update each other that we were still alive once or twice a month. Since the incident with Joker awhile back, he hasn’t been the same.”  
Right then and there, Jason had called out on something that was on everyone’s minds, but not willing to talk about it, at least not yet. Jason was going to push the subject, something that Jason himself was able to get over with, thanks to that of his friends. Dick looked at the silent faces in the room, wanting to change the subject.

“Hey now, why talk about that…”

“Because Dick. Avoiding the issue isn’t fixing the problem. If you think you’re over it, then you are just being idiotic. Since I’ve been here, the family’s been nothing but walking on eggshells.”

Bruce sighed heavily. What Jason spoke of, was the truth. Ever since “that” time, the family had lost its closeness, its “trust”, and it was all Bruce’s fault. The rift between them all was pushing everyone apart. The only reason why anyone was there in the first places wasn’t because of Bruce, but because of Alfred had missed everyone.

“Jason is right. We..”

“Bruce, please stop while you are head. I am sure you have this big speech planned out and everything, but can it. You have to earn our trust again with actions and not words. Also, next time when the shit hits the fan, don’t half-ass it on the Intel.”

The room became silent. When the hell did Jason become the voice of reason? Dick lowered his head, not wanting to bail Bruce out of this one. Damian, whom normally would be snarky at anyone insulting his father, remained silent as well. Alfred glanced at Bruce, whom was starting to look like a kicked puppy more each day. Jason took a breath, being the “bad guy” at that moment, bring up something painful like this.

“I know I’m not better off, but at least I’m moving on. I don’t let the past hold me back like it used too, I learn from it and accept it as a part of life. I’m learning to be happy and I have friends whom have helped me in the moments I have lost myself.”

Jason looked out around the room, everyone’s downcast look meant they were listening, for the time being. Jason looked over at the door frame, were Tim stood silently. His eyes looked drained of emotion.

“But I am sure, there are others in this room, whom are having a hard time and are too stubborn to ask for help. Having nightmares, drinking away to numbness, ignoring help from others. They feel so alone that nothing will ever feel right again.”

Jason turned his attention to Tim, who had silently appeared, left just as silently. Bruce was aware that Tim was there, but had no voice to stop him, he felt he had no right to. Jason let him go, hoping Tim would come to him in time and talk to him like he used too. Damian had kneeled down, taking a seat on the cold floor, Titus the ever faithful dog, laid beside him.

“I…I have been having nightmares…but not with just the Joker…”

Bruce joined in on the ground with his young son, wrapping his arm around his small shoulders. Damian gladly took to the warmth his father was giving him. Dick and Jason smiled, seeing Bruce and Damian were now able to show their emotions more freely. Damian sighed, turning into his father’s chest.

“What are they about?”

“My otherself, the one who has no problem killing others…hurting others….having everyone I cared about, already dead or drowning….and I being powerless to stop it…”

Damian didn’t mention that Drake wasn’t in his dream, he hadn’t know why, nor did he care for that matter….

“And…also that you father…were consumed by the bat. I felt like I had lost you…”

Bruce took a heavy sigh….he too had nightmares. By the looks in Dick’s eyes, Bruce could tell he had them too. He also wondered, what nightmares Tim were suffering from.  
Dick placed the uneaten bowl of cereal on the counter, resting his elbows on his knees. He smiled at his younger brothers, at Alfred, at Bruce.

“I’ve had nightmares as well, but I did something stupid. I ran away, to try and forget about what happened to me… that I forgot about everyone else. It didn’t cross my mind how everyone else had suffered….”

Dick had lost a lot, his loss was different for everyone else. He lost the people from the circus, the hope for a better place in Gotham. Their deaths, was his fault for having a dream. He smiled at Damian.

“Believe it or not Damian, you saved me a few months back from making a grave mistake.”

This was obviously new news for everyone but Damian. The young boy turned his head to look at his older brother, a small, rare smile broke.

“Grayson almost killed someone. I didn’t want you to have that guilt over your soul…I was afraid it would have broken you.”

Bruce was proud for Damian, he was proud for everyone for that matter. Alfred looked at his family before him, wishing that Tim was here as well.

“My greatest fear, was that we wouldn’t be here right now. That our family would have been broken and forgotten. I’m glad it didn’t have to come to that.”

Bruce nodded in agreement. There was that still empty feeling, that the whole family wasn’t here to hear this. Tim and Barbra needed their moment too, the moment to heal.

“I’m glad as well, but we have two others who need our help right now. One’s with her father at the moment and I am sure Tim has returned to his room…”

Jason was glad Bruce was taking the initiative on Tim now. Dick jumped off the counter, extending his hands out to help pull Bruce and Damian up. Both father and son took it with confidence.

“Tt, Drake better appreciate the family bonding time…”

In a “herding” movement, the family members made their way upstairs to Tim’s room. Small, light hearted conversations escaped between them. Once there, Bruce knocked on the door, softly making his presence known.

“Tim….would you like to join us as a family down stairs?”

There was no answer. So Dick spoke up, adding his little trade mark Dick Grayson voice.

“Come on Baby Bird, don’t leave us out in the cold…”

Still no answer. Jason and Bruce shared a concerned look, before Bruce opened the door. The room was empty, all that was left behind was a note on the mirror. Bruce walked over quickly to read it.

\-----“Don’t bother looking for me. I’m done.”-----

“He left…”

Bruce looked at the blaring yellow paper, his mouth had gone dry. Dick and Alfred joined him. Jason and Damian looked out the window, seeing footsteps leading out to the Manor entrance. Jason sighed heavily, now knowing why Tim had made his presence known downstairs. His motorcycle was missing, Tim must have taken the keys hanging up on the wall near the kitchen door.

“And he took my bike…”

Jason recalled the conversation he had with Roy. Miguel had told Roy that Red Robin was doubting his position as leader of the Teen Titians. Even wanting to give up and quit. Is this what Tim was doing? What he wanted? Quitting? Something else told Jason it was something more than that and he blamed the All Caste for his enlightened knowledge of the human heart.

“I think Tim needs our help more than ever…”

The family had a new mission now. Save Tim from the darkness consuming him.


	2. Faked Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is on the run, wanting to be away from the "family". Someone finds him, to try and talk Tim into coming back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Fanficiton is based in the new 52 world.

Faked Happiness 

A near empty diner, held a rugged looking 16 year-old. The warmth it gave off, was a quick escape from the winter world outside. The lone waitress poured the young boy a cup of warm coffee, giving him a soft smile, in which he returned the same.

Tim sighed heavily. He was tired, exhausted and over all done with everything…well almost everything. He still liked living for the moment, the here and now. The here and now part is where he was stuck at, not moving forward, no going back. He had been on the run for two months now. Tim had to smile at that, running away and hiding like he was some murderer…The “people” he worked for, he dared not call them “family”, were still looking for him. This is what dumbfounded Tim, they hadn’t stopped looking for him, resulting in Tim constantly moving. 

Family….Tim never really got that word. That big brain of his, as smart as he was, he never got that concept of family. He knew what it meant. “A mother, a father, maternal and fraternal grandparents, people related by blood.” The other family. “People whom live together with no blood relations, but act out as if they were.”

An act…that’s what it all was, an ACT. That was the only way Tim could understand it and he couldn’t act any more, he didn’t feel the need to. Tim looked at his reflection in the window. In his exhausted state of mind, he almost thought he was missing his face. The clanging dishes in the background reminded him of the serving platter that could have had his sliced off face on. He rested his head on the table and shut his eyes, trying to escape from that horrid time.

Tim jumped slightly has he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. The warmth was so much better than the Joker’s hands that made his skin crawl. Tim glanced up, almost already knowing who it was without even looking. 

Clark Kent, dressed in a heavy winter coat. It wasn’t really needed, but he had to pretend to fit in, to be human. The ex-newspaper writer, now gone Blogger, was here in a small forgetful town. Tim gritted his teeth, upset by his presence. How dare they send the super-powered dog after him. Tim found it a saving grace that at least it wasn’t SuperBoy.

“What brings you here, Clark?”

Clark sat down on the bench, resting his snow covered hat on the table. The look in his clear, sky blue eyes easily readable. Clark was looking at Tim like he was someone broken, someone lost.

“I think both you and I know why I am here.”

“So, are you going to be dragging me back home, on the call of my “father”?”

The tone in Tim’s voice made Clark cringe. He could hear the hate, the hurt, within those words. The boy Clark had known, was a far-cry from when they first met. Back then, it seemed like Tim was happy to talk to Clark, to know that Superman would always be a friend to the Bat. Clark could easily drag Tim back again, but that wouldn’t stop the boy from running again.

“Yes, Bruce asked me to find you, but I am not taking you back.”

Tim didn’t show shock, but he did show anger.

“So you found me, now what “Flying detector?”

Clark took Tim’s anger attitude in stride. Both Bruce and the Red Hood had told Clark what had happened, so he wasn’t going to blame Tim at all. Clark did want Tim to know that he wasn’t alone, even if at the time he felt like it. 

“Well, we are near Smallville and I was wondering if you had a place to stay? My Ma and Pa would love to have you around. I promise I won’t tell anyone where you are.”

“I think I will Pass on that. I appreciate that you won’t be dragging me back to Gotham. So what will you tell the “Big B”? You can’t find me?”

Clark rolled his eyes, to which Tim did find amusing. Had not being the dutiful newspaper writer opened up Clark’s eyes to the truth that everything sucked?

“I can’t lie to him, he has that “ability” that even freaks me out…besides he has that Greenstone that I hate.”

Tim smiled wickedly. In that moment, Clark, even if being Kriptonian, who’s heart beat differently than any other being like himself, stopped. That look on Tim’s face, wasn’t “Tim”, yet it was “Tim”. Clark wondered how the boy was mentally now, other than just upset and depressed. Clark started to worry what else had happened to the boy.

“What makes you think I don’t have a green stone on me as well?”

Clark’s “farm boy smile” vanished. Tim wasn’t lying, he could tell in his heart beat, in his eyes, that smile he’d seen numerous times on Lex Luthor. Tim relaxed a bit, falling back into the soft seat he rested on. He had one that battle. 

“Tim….”

“I suggest you leave Clark. I want you to tell “that” man to stop following me. I am no longer in his service and nor do I want to be associated with him anymore. I’ve already arranged to be emancipated and I have enough assets of my own to fare well on my own. I don’t need an old man with issues to drag me deeper into his mess.”

Clark’s stern face, paled. What had happened, what was the crawling fear that he felt like Tim was becoming something like another Lex….Clark felt Tim might become something worse.

“I’m not leaving you Tim.”

Tim stood up, leaning on the table, looking into Clark’s eyes with a smile not fit for the younger man.

“No Clark, I am leaving you here. It won’t be so easy to find me again next time.”

Clark gave a puzzling look. Next time, what next time? Other than Clark’s weakness, what else could Tim do to stop him? In that moment, Clark felt the ill effect of Kryptonite, but where and when had he been exposed to it? With his wavering eyes, Clark could see a fine dust of green gas. Tim had a gas form of a synthetic Kryptonite. How? Clark felt physically weak, sick and feverish. Something else was mixed in with that gas and he couldn’t pinpoint what it was before his world started to go black. The look on Tim’s face almost looked sympathetic, like he didn’t mean to do what he was doing and part of Clark believed that. Before it went dark, he could have sworn he heard Tim say he was sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> The dreams Damian have are from the newest Batman and Robin issue which will be out tomorrow..
> 
> Nightwing almost kills someone, Robin stops him. Its in an upcoming Nightwting Comic, I think maybe 17 or 18?
> 
> In Teen Titans, Red Robin is having issues and it looks like his soul might be lost to the darkness. Issue 17 or 18...
> 
> Also, I am also banking on the hope that Damian won't die in Batman Inc.
> 
> I just want the family to be a family again....


End file.
